I Hate U
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Judai decides to go back to where he hasn't been in a long time; the dance floor. And Johan isn't the only one who notices. {Rivalshipping. Spiritshipping. Rated for language and suggestive themes. One-Shot. May have a companion fic later.}


When the man stood aside, the boy he had just granted entrance to was greeted with a short, dark hall that veered off to the immediate left once you were in; through which music echoed and smoke floated out. The bass was pounding through the floor, up into his feet as he slowly stepped in. He touched the corner as he swung around it to go up the small ramp; where it opened into a short, but big room. In the middle was a raised rectangular platform a few feet behind two wooden poles. A few more of the beams were on the nearer side of the room in front of some mirrors, they were all decorated with gaudy green and orange tinsel. The DJ stand was on the right wall; and it was tall enough you could see the whole crowd from up there. The equipment looked expensive and high quality, and the boy smirked as he realized he could easily blow this place away if he was allowed to test his skills for them. At the bottom of the stairs leading to the stand was a bar, and on the walls next to it were more mirrors. Some girls were giggling at a high top counter where they were face painting some other girls.

The boy gave another sweep around the room to find more of the tinsel hung all over; along with glow in the dark paint designing intricate creations on the walls and floor. The lights were mainly blue and green; reflecting off the smoke and flashing back and forth between the mirrors. They pulsed with the beat and the brunette boy sucked in a deep breath as he finally let go of the corner of the wall. He walked up the ramp and his neck was adorned with cheap strings of beads and someone pressed a stamp to his left knuckles. The smell was intoxicating and it drowned his rationality as quickly as he would accept a duel. Not many people were on the floor yet but he didn't let it bother him. It had taken a lot of convincing from his friends to get him to agree to come. He knew they would show up early.

Some girls were stumbling around drunk, and he rolled his eyes as he stalked in front of the left wall mirrors. He observed himself a moment, until he saw someone approach him and smirk at him.

"Judai." His voice was low, even over the music. "You showed up."

The brunette smirked back and fixed his jacket with a cocky flick before spinning and looking at his teal haired friend. "I had to. Sho told me to."

He grabbed the boy's jacket collar and played with it momentarily. "Why did you come though, Johan?"

The one with green eyes lustfully gazed over Judai's body-dressed in tight, black pants and a tight black tank top with neon fabric paint peeking over the shoulders. No doubt his friends had wrote something obscene for this night. Over the tank top was a white leather jacket that glowed under the room's black lights. In the mirror Johan saw it had ripped out areas forming the shape of wings (that looked like winged kuriboh's) that were filled in with neon pink.

Judai's lips were making a smirk now. They told him all he needed to know: that he had dressed this way on purpose and knew he looked good. "What?" The brunette purred. His eyes were sparking from everything in the atmosphere and he took a deep breath as he turned away.

"Sho said you're good at dancing and said to come watch."

Judai pursed his lips proudly. "Oh I see." He let go of Johan's collar and moved the hand to grasp the other collar around his neck. It was black and green checked and Judai pleasantly inspected the rest of his friend's attire. Green bandanna, black jack, black t shirt and green and black striped skinny jeans. They were sloppily tucked into his mid-calf black leather boots. Johan had changed attention now though, so Judai let go and looked where he was; to the door.

"Hey!" Sho called as he hopped over. Behind him was his brother, Asuka and Fubuki. The elder brunette was wearing deep blue jeans that had holes in the knees, along with a grey shirt that was pretty form fitting and had elbow length sleeves. Beside him, Ryo was wearing knee length baggy pants and a dark navy shirt that he had on over a black fishnet shirt. Asuka had gone a bit more showy; sporting a pair of neon leggings under a rainbow skirt that was layered and frilly. Her shirt was a loose, short neon pink tank top that hung off one shoulder over her showing white and black bra strap.

Judai waved at them, still thinking about what Johan had said. If Sho had been bragging about it... He had no excuse to not show Johan how well he danced right?

At the moment, a hard, but quiet song was playing with a male singer that sounded almost seductive as his voice echoed around the room. Judai gestures to everyone as he sensed the chorus and a beat drop, so they all headed to the middle of the floor and waited for it before they began to move, each in their own way. Amid it, Judai easily found the main dubstep rhythms and flowed his arms to it short and jerky. He was glad he had put on his rave gloves because now the lights on his finger pads looked awesome as he moved his fingers. Asuka gave a huge grin and started clapping once he dropped his arms for a rest. He laughed and bowed before turning to Johan. The teal haired man appeared a little lost but his eyes were trained on Judai unwaveringly. The brunette smirked at him and moved slower so Johan could mimick him.

By the time three more dubstep songs had played, Johan had grown in confidence and was also doing very well. He was a quick leaner.

Ryo and Fubuki were a little further away, swaying with their hips touching and laughing together. The sight made Judai sigh. It had been obvious for so long. Maybe tonight they would finally actually do something about it.

Lips were upon his ear and he groaned as Johan's body touched his. The smoke was really getting to him now. It always did. This kind of atmosphere made him want to throw everything away and not think, just act. Thus why he could dance here and no where else. He didn't feel like anyone was watching cos most people were drunk or high, and even if they were he just didn't have the mental effort to care. Along with that though, it made him long for contact. Usually he sought that out with a stranger who pressed him just right during a song, but that was before he stopped going by request of Misawa (who used to go with him as he chaperone). He was worried about Judai seriously getting hurt so the brunette had stopped attending.

Until tonight.

And right now, Judai could tell Johan wanted to be his contact partner.

As the music swelled again, the two boys fluidly moved together while their arms circled each other's torsos. It almost looked like some kind of bachatta dance position, which was fitting because the song was a loud Spanish salsa one that the DJ was underlining with heavy twangs of guitars and drums.

Judai lost track of time; he lost track of his thoughts and his body. He didn't even feel Johan slip away to get a drink but he noticed the cold blowing in the empty space. He watched Johan sit down with Sho and order a drink at the bar, and then their eyes met again. Judai grinned like a chesire, wicked cat. He could still seduce Johan from this distance.

Judai took over the new space and began to dance closer to the older couple who had accompanied Asuka and Sho here, and they both soon joined him so all three were waving arms around and sliding back and forth from foot to foot.

Something stirred in him as he felt someone shoved close against his back, and somehow he decided to just go with it. They could move if they hadn't intended to end up beside him. Two hands gripped his hips though, and he didn't miss the curiosity in Fubuki's eyes directed over Judai's shoulder. With the stranger's arrival a new song began as if on cue, and those thin but firm hands on his hips didn't obstruct him from catching the beat immediately. It was an easy song to grind to; all you had to do was listen close to the words and follow their rhythms. Judai was exceptional at it, and he knew it from the waves rolling off his companion. They were pleased waves; but not lustful or friendly. This man was only entertained by hatred it seemed.

Judai didn't want to look because he knew it would spoil his illusion. His perfect dancing partner. The only person who could keep up like this. But he had a sinking feeling he knew this man, although that realization did nothing to calm his racing heart and the arousal burning in his stomach.

"It would seem you're a loser at everything." A voice gasped into his ear. Judai shivered. That wasn't supossed to turn him on.

The brunette pressed closer to his partner and clenched his teeth as he ground out "Yeah? How would you know?"

A laugh. And then the stranger's breath caressed his neck and brought Judai a wave of pleasure. "I would know better than anyone."

That confirmed it.

Judai laid his head back on the stranger and ground his hips back into him harder. "Do you." He murmured. It wasn't a question. His partner nipped at his ear and he felt the smirk present on his lips. "Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

"Try me, slacker."

The statement sent shivers down Judai's spine and the brunette boy sent Ryo and Fubuki a smile that wasn't at all friendly but rather said they were gonna get it for not warning him about this person's arrival. Nevertheless, Judai intended to fully prove this man wrong and make him bite back those words.

The song changed pretty dramatically now and Judai smiled. He knew this song very well. And obviously so did Ryo and Fubuki because they did a cheer and started jumping around again; soon joined by Asuka and dozens of other people around them. Judai pushed them out. He had to focus on this man right behind him. The one moving exactly in time with him. So he did.

He moved his arms back and circled them around his partner's neck, pulling himself closer with a roll of his body. His hands trailed down the bare arms and grasped his hips to drag him closer with an almost shove vaguely mimicking that of an intercoursal move. And he heard the taller man's breath hitch excitedly.

Judai had decided that to prove this he had to break some barriers. And by that.. He meant do something he hasn't done in a long time. Besides come to a party like this, that is. Even when he went regularly he had only done this once or twice, and most people were really surprised that it came so naturally to him.

He just didn't pause to care like others. He just did it.

"Think you can hold me?" He shot at the man behind him.

He laughed again. "You obviously don't know me if you have to ask."

Judai laughed too. Because his dear rival had no idea what he was planning on doing. True a person was a little different than the other equipment he had played with those two nights he managed this, but he was sure the effect would be the same.

He braced his hands on his hips over his companion's and took a nervous breath before lifting off his legs, and wrapping them back around the waist behind him; as his torso dropped so he was now staring at the shins of his resident Obelisk. Covered in black leather that had blue accents, and black boots. Judai moved his hands from clutching onto his calves to run up the back of his thighs. The muscles tensed enough that Judai could tell someone was enjoying this; although apprehensive. He drug them back down to the floor so he could walk them out and then unwrap his legs. Now he was crouching down infront of the quiet boy with his back to him. But as he stood he spun around and smiled. "Knew it."

A hand fisted in his hair and brought him close so that the black haired boy's lips were against his cheek. "Shut up, slacker. You still haven't shown me anything to change my mind."

The brunette moaned as his jaw was nipped at, and he decided to try a different direction of that same stunt he pulled before. He flung his jacket off almost desperately; to reveal Ryo's handiwork of glow in the dark paint spelling "fuck me" like graffiti. This time, once he had his legs secured around those black-clad hips, and he leaned back, he was arched up so his partner was able to watch his face.

Judai ignored the fact that this was basically what they'd look like if they were having sex. Despite the fact that the image turned him on a great deal.

He rolled himself back up and dropped only one foot to the ground. The other stayed secure around the pale boy he knew from school. "Still think I'm no good?" He whispered.

"One bend won't change my mind."

"About what?" Judai purred into his ear. He grabbed him and started to wave his hips again; still pressed so close to the other's. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed before he answered.

"Hating you."

"You came over here to practically fuck me because you hate me?" He laughed.

Nails dug into his lower back as he finally started to move too. "Well I didn't come over to love you." He answered enigmatically. That didn't quite explain what his objectives were, but after a moment he pulled back and Judai saw the emotions reflecting in his eyes. "Just remember, Judai. I hate you."

If hating him meant they could do this then Judai would happily oblige.

He smirked. "I know. And trust me I hate you too."

As soon as he had finished speaking, the body was gone and he was left to follow him outside clumsily. The black haired boy was leaning on the wall smoking and Judai gazed him over appreciatively. He joined him, but neither spoke as the song finished inside and another one started.

At least three more must have past before the taller boy stood and looked at Judai. The brunette raised an eye brow at him, smirking as he blew out smoke from the cigarette.

"You're a good dancer."

Judai grinned wider. "So I did make you change your mind."

"Don't be stupid." He scoffed. "I never doubted that." Judai opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the cigarette being put between his lips. "You didn't make me stop hating you."

The short boy rolled his eyes and took a drag of the stick in his lips. His companion fetched it back and moved closer to press his lips close to Judai's as he breathed the smoke out so most of it fell into his own mouth. They fell silent, and then the one with darker eyes stepped away. "Don't forget that." He called as he walked toward a car across the small parking lot.

Judai watched him go and then ran a hand through his hair. "Typical Jun."

It's kind of hard for me to describe dancing so that others will be able to picture it but I tried. Soooo. The first song that I described was intended to be "American Trash" by Innerpartysysyem and the kind of dancing described there is called tecktonic. It is really hard to explain but I do it so I could envision it pretty well... Look up on YouTube if you want xD it basically is jerky arm and hand movements that can also be fluid, with some leg movement but you don't really move anywhere I guess.

The first song playing when Jun shoes up want really planned in my head, but I listened to it to "Superhero" by Simon Curtis and it fit pretty well. The second song they dance to is "I Hate U" by Simon Curtis.

Ill just link to all the songs xP

watch?v=lM7XgAmcXp8&feature=youtube_gdata_player

watch?v=jK-iHTjTTyY&feature=youtube_gdata_player

watch?v=xO9pnIHdaFk&feature=youtube_gdata_player

watch?v=dV4P7GHrM4Q&feature=youtube_gdata_player

watch?v=zrW8BgI_1XM&feature=youtube_gdata_player

watch?v=0_a60QnDR7I&feature=youtube_gdata_player

So yeah... Wooo!


End file.
